User talk:Rhlgull08
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to David Starr! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wagnike2 (talk) 15:17, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Joey Janela! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wagnike2 (talk) 15:26, January 20, 2019 (UTC) MIZUHO What is a let's player? --Latin915 (talk) 21:39, January 28, 2019 (UTC) After retiring, she plays video games on YouTube. —- User:Rhlgull08 21:52, January 29, 2019 (GMT) *Oh. Interesting. Thanks for replying back. --Latin915 (talk) 23:05, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Orange Cassidy Don't remove content from pages unless it is inaccurate. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 19:05, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Trevor Lee Yea so things like heights and weights are not usually changed unless they are way off. The other edits you made had too many errors so I had to revert the page to fix it. --Latin915 (talk) 17:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) *Things like when you changed the section Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2015–2018) to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2015–2016) . Why the change when it actually is 2018? Do you use the preview button? If not try it. It lets you see your edits before you publish them. That way you dont have to go back and forth multiple times to fix your edits. You can just do it all in one shot. --Latin915 (talk) 18:42, February 23, 2019 (UTC) **Yes, actually you do put their entire time in a company. From there you add sub sections. Thats where the number of "=" signs come in. For example, check out Samoa Joe's page in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2015) section. Mansoor Al-Shehail & Brennan Williams Why did you remove the Entrance music sub section from these pages? --Latin915 (talk) 21:20, March 1, 2019 (UTC) *As I mentioned previously on your talk page dont remove things from pages unless it is inaccurate. They have entrance music, doesnt everyone nowadays? lol--Latin915 (talk) 22:31, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Matt Riddle Where did you get those nicknames you added to his page?--Latin915 (talk) 18:16, April 7, 2019 (UTC) *Ok thanks--Latin915 (talk) 19:27, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Drew Gulak The image you uploaded of Drew Gulak is already on this wiki. Please check that an image isnt already on this wiki before uploading it. --Latin915 (talk) 16:37, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Effy Gibbes Hi sorry your edits got removed I clicked the wrong button. I went back and added back what you added but if I missed anything let me know or you can add it again. --Latin915 (talk) 05:30, September 12, 2019 (UTC)